1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a communication system including a plurality of wireless communication devices, an information processing system including a portable electronic apparatus and an information processing device that executes data transmission/reception with the electronic apparatus, an image forming apparatus that receives image data from an external device and forms an image, and a portable information terminal device that executes communication with an external device having two wireless communication units.
2. Description of Related Art
Mobile phones with camera function have lately become very popular and one can easily shoot a digital photo any time and anywhere. Also, the mobile phones have come to carry a large-capacity memory, which encourages the use of the mobile phone as a personal storage device for storing therein data such as the digital photos and business letters. Moreover, with the reduction in size and thickness of the mobile phone, so-called a card-type memory of a fingertip size, or even smaller, has come to be widely employed.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-267370 (hereinafter, publicly known literature 1) discloses a wireless communication method arranged such that when a user brings his/her non-contact ID card (or a wireless communication device incorporated therein with the non-contact ID card) close to a card reader-writer unit of an image processor, an IC chip in the non-contact ID card receives weak radio wave bearing the terminal ID indicating the ID of the image processor, being constantly outputted from the card reader-writer unit, to thereby acquire the terminal ID, and transmits the user ID of the non-contact ID card to the image processor utilizing the terminal ID.
Likewise, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-32176 (hereinafter, publicly known literature 2) discloses a communication system in which a mobile phone includes a non-contact IC card that communicates with a reader-writer of a personal computer via electromagnetic wave, and when a user brings the mobile phone close to the personal computer so that the non-contact IC card receives the electromagnetic wave radiated from the reader-writer, the mobile phone notifies the card ID specified in the non-contact IC card to the personal computer, and the personal computer identifies the mobile phone based on the card ID thus notified, and recognizes the mobile phone as the communication counterpart.